The present invention relates to devices for shielding combustible surfaces from excessive temperatures such as may be created from nearby stoves or other heat producing devices.
Most building codes require that a stove be positioned a substantial distance away from a combustible wall and hence out toward the center of a room, which in many instances is objectionable.
One object of this invention is to protect a combustible surface, such as a wall or divider, so that a heat source can be positioned relatively close to such a surface without causing the temperature of such a wall to exceed acceptable limits.
Another object is to provide a panel insulating apparatus of lightweight non-combustible materials of a design and size making them easy to install, store and transport.
A further object is to provide a panel insulating apparatus defining plural upright conduits within which airflow will be created of sufficient velocity to conduct heat from the wall being protected, to maintain such wall at desirably low temperatures.
Still another object is to provide a panel insulating apparatus of a decorative nature which enhances the appearance of the stove area and of such a geometry that a plurality will cover any area desired.
A further object of the invention is to provide a panel insulating apparatus of economical construction.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.